Meet X-PO/Upgrade Vehicles
This is when the heroes meets X-PO and get an upgrade on their vehicles in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vorton World, our heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Owen, Emmet, Bad Cop, the Simpsons, Laval and his friends made out of the Back to the Future World. Wyldstyle: Phwoo... Yeah. I think running away was the right idea. Batman: That wasn't running away! That was... a tactical retreat! Wyldstyle: Remind me - What's the difference? Suddenly, the pieces of the Gateway shook. Gandalf, Dora-Rinho and RobotBoy looks at it. Robotboy: It is that piece moving? Dora-Rinho: I have no idea. Batman: Batman doesn't run away! Wyldstyle: That's not a difference. Gandalf: (pokes the strange thing) Batman: Well, if you can't see the difference then maybe your failing.... Then, the piece breaks off. Robotboy: Oops Dora-Rinho: Oh Boy. Gandalf: Oh, dear. Batman: Gandalf? Did you just break our only way out of here? Gandalf: Ah, well... Dora-Rinho: You see... Wyldstyle: No he didn't. It's still working perfectly. Batman: Then what are they for? Bart Simpson: I don't know. Homer Simpson: Me too. Owen: I wonder those pieces are for? Tommy Turnbull: (has the instructions for X-PO) These pieces are for this guy. Tommy build X-PO. Tommy Turnbull: There. I hope this works. X-PO: Whew - Thanks. Kinda hard to assemble yourself when your arms aren't attached in the first place. Gandalf: The flying box appears to be speaking. How... odd. Bad Cop: I agree with you, Gandalf, it is odd. X-PO: This from a guy who hangs out with the talking trees. I was worried that you guys haven't seen my S.O.S. signal. Tino: And who are you exactly? X-PO: My name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. And I'm the voice that's been helping you find the keystones. That's different from the voice that tells you dress up like a bat. Robotgirl: Okay. Gandalf: Oh. Our thanks. X-PO: You and your beard are welcome. So here's the deal: Now that the Keystones have been integrated into the Gateway device, you must gather the Foundation Elements immediately. It's a gotta-collect-them-all kind of thing. Batman: Cut to the chase, casual robot. Where's Robin and the Kyrptonite? X-PO: Right, Kryptonite. That's one of the Foundation Elements identified on Foundation Prime. I think Lord Vortech has his grubby, vortechy mitts all over it. Wyldstyle: That's the guy from the wild west! Does he have our friends, too? Lor: And can you tell us where they are? X-PO: Well, if they possessed Foundation Elements - and judging by the kinds of friends you have, I'd bet they do - then yes they're probably on Foundation Prime. Batman: Then stop talking and open a rift there! X-PO: Wish I could. Here's the catch: Foundation Prime's location was wiped from my memory... ...along with all my important phone numbers and gluten free recipes. It's a real pain. But with enough Foundation Elements, I may be able to recalculate it. Also - as an added bonus - getting all of the Foundation Elements will stop Lord Vortech's plan to collapse all the dimensions into one. Gandalf: I trust one of you knows what that last bit mean? Wyldstyle: I think so. So, collapsing all the dimensions is... bad news. Right? Bart: It must be. X-PO: Oh yeah. Real bad. Lisa: I'm gonna be sorry I asked this, but... how quotation marks with her fingers 'real bad'?. X-PO: Well, to put it in a way that each of you would understand, it's like if... The pictures showed Sauron ruling Middle-Earth, The LEGO Movie world was frozen up with the Kragle's glue, Jurassic World got under attack by the Dinosaurs, a huge gaping hole where Springfield used to be, the Chima World has turn into an Ice Age, and everyone finds out Batman is Bruce Wayne,. X-PO: ...Sauron ruled all Middle-Earth, or your entire world got glued together, or Jurassic World got Under Attack by the Dinosaurs, or Springfield became the new Grand Canyon, or the Ice Hunter has froze everything in Chima, or everybody found out that you're actually Bruce Wayne. Batman: Umm... Gus Turner: Awkward... X-PO: So obviously you have to collect all of these Foundation Elements. Gandalf: But what are they? X-PO: Important unique objects found only in specific dimensions. The flashback shown Frodo has the One Ring before he gets sucked into the Vortex. Gandalf: The One Ring. Frodo: Whoa! Another flashback shown MetalBeard has his Treasure. Wyldstyle: MetalBeard's Treasure. Another flashback shows Homer's carbon Rod. Homer: that carbon rod... Another Flashback shown the Golden Chi Orb. Laval: '''The Golden Chi. Another Flashback shown the Amber. '''Owen: '''The Amber. The Flashback has ended. '''X-PO: Lord Vortech desires them with all of his heart. When it comes to ruling the entire universe, the guy can be a bit of a horder. Batman: Alright, we're in. Sunset Shimmer: Which Element are we looking for? X-PO: Look, I can only be so helpful. But I can get you and your friends stared. For there is one Element that is known to all artificial intelligences like myself. The knowledge is buried deep in our kernel. Some considered it a myth, but I am now certain of its existence. Wyldstyle: Then, what is it? X-PO: A cake. A delicious and moist cake. Ha, ha, ha! Whoa, that was weird. Ok, let's get the rift open up for you. The Gateway opens. Homer Simpson: Mmmm... Cake. (licks his lips) Gus Turner: Yummy! Cake! Tommy Turnbull: Gus! How can you think of cake in a time like this?! Gus Turner: What? It was just cake, I can't resist. Sunset had an idea. She has a lot of instructions for the mini version of DeLorean Time Machine, Batmobile, Invisible Jet, Hover Pad, Cyber-Guard, Aqua Water Craft, Winged Monkey, Hoverboard, Mighty Lion Rider, Homer's Car, Gyrosphere, Eagle Interceptor, Jurassic Park Jeeps, Jurassic Tour Vehicles, TARDIS, K-9, Dalek, Swampy Skimmer, Emmet's Excavator, Police Car, Velociraptor, Jules Verne Time Train, Flying Ford Anglia, Flying Light Blue Scooter, Taunt-o-vision, Gravity Sprinter, Clown Bike, Blade Bike, Boulder Bomb, Storm Fighter, NinjaCopter, Samurai Mech Lloyd's Golden Dragon and Flying White Dragon. Sunset Shimmer: What do we have? Batman: I have the mini Batmobile. Sunset Shimmer: That might work. Tino: Yeah, maybe we can do some upgrades for it. Sunset Shimmer: Good idea, darling. X-PO: I agree with you and Tino, Sunset. You and Tino must be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, let the building begin! The construction of the mini vehicles and gadgets begins as they got a lot of Part's for their Vehicles. First, RobotBoy and Doraemon building a mini version of DeLorean Time Machine. Emmet: Let's get started. Robotboy: Let's do it! Doraemon: Yeah. Later, out of the garage, RobotBoy was reversing a mini DeLorean Time Machine. Robotboy: Guys! This is it! The culmination of Doc Brown's life's work! (gets out of the DeLorean Time Machine) Tino: A DeLorean?! Robotboy: A time machine! Doraemon: Wow, just like my time machine. Tommy Turnbull: That's right, Doraeman. Doc Brown showed me and my friends this thing back in Hill Valley. X-PO: Very good guys on the DeLorean. Second, Sneech, Carver, Dora Kid and Bad Cop building the Police Car and Flying Light Blue Scooter. Carver: There. The new and improved Police Car and Flying Light Blue Scooter. Dora the Kid: It sure is. Bad Cop: Oh yes. This is my type of vehicle. Bad Cop's face flips. Good Cop: Nice job, Sneech and Carver. You two did very well. Even you Dora Kid, you are gonna be my Partner. Dora the Kid: AWESOME! Just your mother and father will be so proud of you, Bad Cop. Tino: Hey, I remember that scooter. That must be the scooter that Harry used it while Ron drive the Flying Car to escape Aragog. Sunset Shimmer: Right, Tino. It does brings back good memories. X-PO: I knew it! You both are boyfriend and girlfriend! Third, Tish, Sue, Noby and Tommy building Mighty Lion Rider, Homer's Car and Gyrosphere. Tish: There. Good as new. Sue: It looks amazing right, Noby? Noby: Yes. They all look prefect. Tommy: Yeah, they look perfect. I wonder how Homer is doing. Homer Simpson: (drives his car out of the garage) Woohoo!!! X-PO: Good job, guys. Fourth, Lola, Bart, Lisa, Pippo, Ace, Dora Med and Dora-Rinho built Gravity Sprinter, the TARDIS, Flying Ford Anglia, K-9 and Hoverboard. Lola Mbola: Wow! K-9: Your silliness is noted! Ace Goody: That's so cool. The Doctor built him the first time when, me, Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli were with him. Dora Med: '''Well, you better have some good Adventures with the Doctor. '''Bart Simpson: These vehicle are grate, like our Gravity Sprinters. Lisa Simpson: You're right, Bart. Get ready for electric speed! Pippo: (drove the Flying Ford Anglia out of a hangar) Yay! I think this car can fly like the TARDIS. X-PO: Great job, guys. Pippo: That must be Mr. Arthur Weasley's flying car! Is it? X-PO: Oh, yes. That might be it. Lola Mbola: (on the hoverboard) This is the coolest thing I ever have. Dora-Rinho: '''I wish I have this, back at the 22nd Century. It will be cool for me. '''Laval: That Hoverboard that I ride is so Awesome. Fifth, Lor, RobotGirl, Gus, El-Matadora, Laval, Big G, Homer and Marge built the Taunt-o-Vision, Invisible Jet, Hover Pad, Cyber-Guard, Aqua Water Craft, Winged Monkey and the Clown Bike. Lor: There! RobotGirl: Looks awesome than before. X-PO: It sure is. Gus Turner: Even more excellent! El-Matadora: I agree with you, G-man. Laval: Amazing! Big G: It is so awesome! Awesome than Sue. Sue: HEY! Homer: Oh, harsh! Marge: Big G shouldn't have said that. X-PO: I agree, with you Marge. Homer: D'OH! Sixth, Owen, Emmet, Gorzan, Eris, Cragger, Wyldstyle, Batman and Gandalf built the Batmobile, Eagle Interceptor, Jurassic Park Jeeps, Jurassic Tour Vehicles, Dalek, Swampy Skimmer, Emmet's Excavator, Velociraptor and Jules Verne Time Train. Owen Grady: (to Velociraptor) All right, here's the deal. You don't eat me and I won't get stuck in your throat if you inevitably do. Emmet: AWESOME! Batman: Totally. Gorzan: Great, Dude. Eris: Perfect. Cragger: Whoa! X-PO: Awesome work guys. Gandalf: That is epic! Wyldstyle: Awesome dude! X-PO: Now, what about the Dalek? Dalek: Enemies of the Weekenders will be exterminated! Tino: Wow, this Dalek is just like the ones we fought along with the Dalek Emperor, but Sunset and I like it's appreciation to our team. Seventh, Tino, Sunset, Worriz, Rogon, Razar, Bladvic, Wang Dora, Dora-Nichov built Blade Bike, Boulder Bomb, Storm Fighter, NinjaCopter, Samurai Mech, Lloyd's Golden Dragon and Flying White Dragon. Tino: This is perfect. Sunset Shimmer: It sure is. Worriz: It's so incredible! Razar: So shiny! Rogon: You can hardly recognize it. Bladvic: Fantastic! Wang Dora: Awesome! Dora-Nichov: Terrific, right? X-PO: Good work on the upgrades. Tino: Okay, let's go through the portal shall we? X-PO: Sure. Gandalf: Let's fly! Big G: Cannonball!!! Sunset Shimmer: Geronimo!!! Homer: WOO HOO!!! Everyone: Here we go!!! Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer